


A Quaint Quandary

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Q gets involved in the captain's love life...again!Takes place during and after the episode Q2.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KMPithie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMPithie/gifts).



> Written for KMPithie who gave me some ideas. I'm also working on a sequel for Family!

“I'm just observing humanity,” said the younger Q as Kathryn Janeway entered Cargo Bay 2, unnoticed by either occupant. Her jaw dropped when she saw her Astrometrics officer standing naked at a console, Q behind her.

“Aren't you going to scamper away, make some futile attempt to cover yourself?” Q asked, approaching her.

Seven continued working, ignoring the young man. Q sighed and with a snap of his fingers returned her clothes. Then turned to see Kathryn gawking.

“Oh Aunt Kathy, I didn't see you there,” he said, grinning at her expression. She quickly snapped her jaw shut.

“Q!” she growled, giving him the best glare she could muster after seeing the object of her desires in the flesh. Seven stopped working and turned around, hands behind her back in her usual at-attention stance.

“Captain, how can I assist you?” she asked promptly.

“So _that's_ how you get the Borg to stop working,” Q said brightly.

“Q!” Kathryn exclaimed.

He snapped his fingers again and Seven's biosuit vanished again, this time giving Kathryn a full view of her magnificent breasts. Her mouth went dry and she swallowed.

“ _Interesting_ ,” Q said, his grin widening.

“Q get out of here!” Kathryn snapped.

“Whatever you say Aunt Kathy,” he said and disappeared, leaving Kathryn alone with a very naked Seven of Nine.

Seven sighed and walked over to the closet near her alcove where she kept her biosuits.

“I'm sorry, Seven,” Kathryn said, not sure if she was apologizing for the junior Q or for her own staring.

“He was attempting to embarrass me,” she said, pulling her plum biosuit off of a hanger.

“Clearly he didn't succeed,” Kathryn said, carefully looking away as Seven got dressed.

“Self-consciousness is a distinctly human trait which I do not possess,” Seven responded simply.

“I see.”

“I wonder what he did with my biosuit? I like the blue one.”

“I thought your favorite color was red?”

“It is, however, I've been told the blue one matches my eyes and...people seem to like it.”

“It does look nice. I- people? Since when do you care what people think, Seven?”

“You can look now, Captain, I am dressed,” Seven said and when Kathryn looked up the Borg was smiling slightly, her ocular implant quirked. “Can I assist you with something?”

“Huh?”

“You came to the Cargo Bay for a reason, Captain?”

“Oh...honestly, Seven, I don't remember. This whole Q situation...he's going to be the death of me!” she said, shaking her head as she walked out of the room.

Later that evening, after a _long_ day of dealing with the Q, Kathryn went into her room to find Seven's biosuit on her bed. Reminded of the sight of Seven naked in the Cargo Bay, Kathryn couldn't help but smile. She had been secretly fantasizing about the beautiful blonde for a long time. She knew it was wrong and that nothing could ever come of it, but she couldn't stop it. The thoughts, the dreams, the fantasies. God knows she'd tried. So it would remain a secret, her most closely guarded secret.

She picked up the biosuit, surprised by how soft it was. Without thinking she put it to her face and inhaled deeply. It smelled distinctly of Seven – a sweet, slightly metallic scent.

For a moment, she considered hailing Seven on her combadge, telling her she'd found the biosuit. But she didn't. She folded the biosuit and put it in the drawer of her bedside table. Another secret.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Q found his son floating around a swirling purple nebula in the form of a gray, jellyfish-type alien. Q matched his form and floated over.

“What's wrong, Junior?” Q asked. “You're moping.”

“I was just thinking about Voyager, about Aunt Kathy,” he sighed.

“Ah, my favorite human.”

“Yeah but she's so...sad.”

“We can't send them back to Earth. These humans, you can't make things too easy for them. Where's the fun in that?”

“I know. That's not what I'm thinking about. She's just so lonely...”

“Well I _tried_ to prompt fate with her and _chipotle_ on New Earth,” Q said with a sigh.

“Chakotay? Ew,” Junior said, his alien form luminescing the color of lime green vomit. “No. That's bad match. I'm thinking about some else. Someone more...Borg.”

“Kathy and Seven of Nine? Ohh...I see it now! Why didn't I see it before!”

“So we can help them?” Junior asked excitedly, turning bright blue.

“You bet, son. Just leave it to me!”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine were in the turbolift heading to the holodeck for a game of Velocity when all of a sudden the lift stopped.

“What the hell? Janeway to Chakotay,” she said, tapping her combadge.

There was no response.

“Captain to the bridge,” she said, tapping her badge again. “Captain to Tuvok. Captain to anybody.”

“I think it is safe to assume communications are offline, Captain,” Seven said, quirking her ocular implant.

“Great,” she muttered. “But...no Red Alert?”

“I do not know,” Seven said, looking up at the lights which were normal. “The escape hatch.”

She stood up and stretched, trying to reach the hatch but couldn't.

“Boost me up on your shoulders and I'll get it,” Kathryn said.

“Captain?”

“Like a piggyback ride, Seven,” she said, recalling seeing Naomi on Seven's shoulders during their last shore leave. “I would boost you up, but-”

“The weight of the Borg hardware in my body would break your spine,” Seven said with a faint smile, kneeling down. “Hop up.”

Awkwardly Kathryn slid one leg over Seven's shoulder then the other. Seven grabbed her ankles and stood. Instinctively Kathryn clenched her thighs and grabbed a fistful of Seven's blonde hair. Seven gasped.

“Sorry, Seven, did I hurt you?”

“I am undamaged,” the former drone said. “However, you need not grab quite so hard. I will not drop you, Captain.”

Kathryn reached up and pulled at the knob of the escape hatch. It didn't budge.

“Damn,” she said, grabbing Seven's head.

“Well this _is_ quaint,” said a voice and Kathryn nearly fell as the older Q appeared in the lift with them.

“Q! I should have known,” Kathryn said as Seven knelt and let her slide off her shoulders. “Is this your idea of some kind of joke?”

“Kathy, I’m hurt,” he said mockingly. “My sense of humor is much more advanced.”

“What are you doing here, Q? I'm not babysitting again. Why did you trap me in the turbolift?”

“I thought it would be a _quaint_ place for you and your pet Borg to have a little chat,” he said cheerfully.

“Don't call her that,” Kathryn snapped, well aware that some of her crew members sometimes referred to Seven that way when they thought no one was listening.

“My designation is Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of-”

“Blah blah blah,” Q said, rolling his eyes. “Is this quandary insufficient? How about – this?”

Q snapped his fingers and the turbolift disappeared. Kathryn and Seven found themselves in a brown room. The floor, the walls, the ceiling were all brown. The light seemed to come from nowhere. Q was not with them.

“Where are we now?” Kathryn said aloud, tapping the floor. It was sort of soft.

“It appears we are in a cardboard box, Captain,” Seven responded, looking around. “A quandary.”

“Come again?”

“A quandary. A situation from which it is difficult to extricate oneself.”

“Great,” she muttered sarcastically, then shouted. “What are we doing here, Q?”

“He said we needed to 'chat',” Seven said.

“About what?” she said with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Q appeared with a pop.

“Why not start with telling her where you're keeping her biosuit?” he suggested, then vanished again. Kathryn felt her face turn bright red as Seven quirked her implant.

“You have my biosuit?” she inquired.

“Yes,” Kathryn whispered. “The blue one.”

“Why?”

“The younger Q left it in my bed.”

“Why?”

Kathryn shrugged, unable to look her in the eye.

There was a pop and the box vanished around them. They found themselves in a porcelain room with a an open top.

“A tea cup?” Seven said, looking around at the slick walls.

“I think we're in my coffee cup,” Kathryn said, shaking her head and sitting down with a sigh. It smelled like coffee.

“Oh,” Seven said, then after a moment looked down at her. “Why did you keep my biosuit?”

“...I don't know,” she mumbled.

“You cannot wear it.”

“No,” she said with an awkward laugh. “I...it...it smells like you.”

Seven's brow furrowed and Kathryn felt her face burn more. She covered her face with her hands, mortified, not knowing how the hell she was going to explain it.

“You like the way I smell?” Seven asked, sounding uncertain.

Kathryn didn't respond. She couldn't. Then Q reappeared.

“Come now Kathy, tell the poor girl the truth,” he goaded.

“Alright, yes! Yes dammit, I'm attracted to her,” she said angrily, getting to her feet. “I'm head over boots in love with her, are you happy?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Q grinned broadly and snapped his fingers. They were in Kathryn's quarters, in her bedroom, just her and Seven. Tears stinging her eyes, face burning with shame, Kathryn strode over to the bed and pulled the blue biosuit from underneath her pillow where she'd left it last.

“I'm sorry, Seven,” she said softly, not looking at the young woman as she offered her the biosuit.

“For what, Captain?”

“For...exploiting you. Taking advantage of you.”

“You have not,” Seven stated, stepping closer to her.

“You don't know any better,” she said, shaking her head, then gasped when she felt Seven's hand on her chin.

“Do I?” she murmured, tilting Kathryn's chin up and kissing her. Kathryn gasped again as Seven's tongue swept over her bottom lip and into her mouth. Fire shot straight through her and settled in the pit of her stomach. She dropped the biosuit and grabbed Seven's hair, pulling it loose from the pins that held it in place. She buried her fingers in it and moaned. She felt Seven's hands on her hips, slipping under the fabric of her command tunic, tugging her undershirt from her pants.

“W-wait,” Kathryn gasped, pulling away slightly. “Oh, God, Seven...”

“Captain?”

“Don't- Kathryn, Seven, call me Kathryn,” she murmured, kissing her briefly.

“Kathryn,” Seven whispered, sending a shiver through the redhead.

“But you're right, I'm your captain, we shouldn't-”

“We should,” Seven said, kissing her again.

“You're so young-”

“I know what I am doing, Kathryn,” she said, sliding her hands under her undershirt and pulling her close to kiss her again. Kathryn moaned at the feeling of metal and skin on her bare flesh. She felt a surge of heat between her legs.

“W-wait. Q could be watching.”

“Please, Kathy, I'm no pervert,” said Q and they looked up to see Q laying across the bed.

“Get out of here, Q!” Kathryn shouted, swatting at him. The omnipotent being laughed uproaciously and snapped his fingers.

“Enjoy your evening ladies,” he said as he and all of their clothes disappeared.

“Q!” Kathryn shouted, crossing her arms across her chest as she felt her face flush. Seven caught her by the wrists.

“A distinctly human trait,” she murmured, pulling Kathryn's hands away and kissing her, pressing their naked bodies together.

Feeling Seven's soft breasts against hers, her warm skin, the hard edges of metal implants, made Kathryn forget all about Q.

“Oh God,” she moaned as Seven covered her breasts with her hands, running her thumbs over her nipples as they hardened.

“That is not my designation,” Seven teased, slipping her knee between Kathryn's legs as she pushed her back on the bed.

Seven kissed her hungrily, pressing her knee against Kathryn's damp sex. Kathryn groaned and Seven moved her mouth to her neck, kissing her, tasting her skin. She trailed her tongue down to Kathryn's breast, taking a nipple into her mouth. It was hot and wet and made Kathryn's toes curl.

“Jesus!” she gasped as Seven nibbled her nipple lightly.

“That is also not my designation,” Seven said with Kathryn's nipple between her teeth.

“Seven,” she said when she felt Seven's Borg hand between her legs, parting her slick folds.

“That is correct,” the blonde said and penetrated her with one metal-tipped finger. Kathryn moaned, feeling Seven's finger filling her, sliding deep inside of her, then back out, only to push in again.

“Please, Seven, please,” she whimpered.

“Tell me,” the blonde said, gazing down at her.

“M-more.”

“Like this?” she murmured, adding another finger. Kathryn moaned in response, feeling herself being stretched.

“You are so wet, Kathryn,” Seven whispered, curling her fingers inside of the smaller woman and hitting a spot that made her body spasm.

“Seven!” she cried aloud as an orgasm came crashing down on her like a tidal wave.

When Kathryn could open her eyes she saw Seven's sapphire eyes gazing down at her intensely, a smile playing on her lips.

“Wh-what?” she gasped, still shuddering from the aftershocks of her orgasm.

“I possess an eidetic memory. I was just thinking that I will remember this moment in perfect clarity and very frequently,” she said smugly.

“I'm j-jealous,” Kathryn said, smiling. She grabbed Seven's face and pulled her down for a kiss. Seven kissed her sweetly then pulled away slightly.

“You said you loved me. 'head over boots in love' you said.”

“I did. I do. I am.”

“Say it, please.”

“I love you, Seven of Nine.”

“Thank you.”

“That's...not what you usually say when someone...never mind.”

“Forgive me. I love you, too, Kathryn. I mean thank you to Q, if he is listening.”

“He better not be,” Kathryn said threateningly, then smiled at her. “Especially with what I'm about to do to you now.”

Seven grinned as Kathryn flipped her over, sending up a silent thank you to the Q Continuum.

 

 

THE END


End file.
